Stranded
by Crystal Yumi
Summary: When Mimi runs off looking for Palmon, Matt runs after to her. When they finally make it back to the clearing, the others left without them! What are they going to do? Can they withstand an attack from the chibi digimon emperor? Read and find out!*takes p
1. Part One

Stranded  
By Crystal Yumi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon…  
  
Author's Note: It took me a long time to actually start to write this, I've had the idea since I first saw the last ep. of 01… I hope it's ok! It's a Mimato, cause I love that couple and I always will, even if the show *is* Sorato… Multiple POV's… This part is only the sorta prolouge thingy… the next chapter will have the actual chapter, how Matt and Mimi got stranded in the digiworld. Also, it'll have Matt, Mimi, Gabumon, and Palmon's POVS and how they think of the whole thing.  
  
Dedication: To those diehard Mimato/Taiora who are not gonna be stopped from writing and believing in those couples!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai's POV:  
  
I…I don't believe it… They're gone… Matt…Mimi… I…we… left them… How could we have left them there?! What if we never see them again?! What's gonna happen with TK?! What about TK?! He doesn't have a brother now! Did you think about that Matt?! Did you think about that when you ran off to find Mimi, only to make you two miss the train?! HUH?! DID YOU?! I'm sorry, I'm over reacting again. It's just… how could we have left them there? I mean… we don't know if they're gonna be okay… even if they will ever see civilization ever again! And how are we gonna tell their parents…Even me, with the crest of courage, I'm so scared… how are they gonna react, are they gonna hate us, forget everything we did for them? Or are they just gonna be in shock, in denial, how can we? How can we break their hearts like that! I mean, Kari promised that we would all come back. Not six of us, ALL of us. And this is the first time she has broken a promise… It's just not fair…  
  
TK's POV:  
  
Matt…brother… why? Why did you have to go? You left twice already, left me all alone. Why did you have to do it a third time? And worst of all, why did you have to take Mimi with you? She was like a sister to me… and now… both my brother and 'sister' are gone. And Mimi, I know you were upset, but did you have to run off like that? It's all your fault you know! If you hadn't been such a baby, running of like that, Matt wouldn't have had to go after you, and you both would still be here. I hate you Mimi Tachikawa! You took away my brother! Did you want me to cry Mimi, cause I'm crying now! Even Tai is crying, is that what you wanted?! Is that what you wanted, for everyone to be sorry for you?! I'm sorry Mimi, it's not your fault. It's nobody's. I just needed a scapegoat, and you were it. Please forgive me Mimi, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. But while you and Matt are gone, I'm gonna hope beyond my wildest dreams that you guys come back to us. Come back to me Matt… I miss you…  
  
  
Sora's POV:  
  
Oh Mimi, why did you have to run off like that? You're my best human friend, and now I'm living my life without you. You and Matt are both stranded in the digiworld, and who knows if you guys are ever gonna come back! Even with all the love inside of me I never thought that I'd have to console a heartbroken TK, or an anguished Tai. You know Tai thinks it's his fault? No matter what anyone says, he thinks that since he was the 'leader' he should've kept you both from running off. I'm so worried about him, he might be even more depressed then TK… No wait, scratch that, almost nobody is as depressed as TK is. He won't eat, he won't sleep, he just stares… stares off at nothing. Sometimes he starts mumbling Matt's name… and then he starts to cry. It's just tragic. Izzy thinks this whole thing is his fault too. He thinks that since he is so smart he should've done something. He's also really sad, he's even more into his computer now, trying to get you guys back. The worst off I think is Matt's dad though… he's totally freaking. First he lost his wife, then TK, then his other son. It must be awful for him. But wait, I almost forgot, it's awful for me too. Matt… Mimi… come back, please.  
  
Izzy's POV:  
  
I can't believe what has happened. Even with all my smarts, all my knowledge, I couldn't keep this disaster from happening. I couldn't stop Matt and Mimi from being stuck, by themselves, in the digiworld. I feel just awful. I keep thinking, that maybe, if I was smarter I could've kept that gate open longer. That way, Mimi could've said a proper good bye to Palmon and Matt wouldn't have gone running after her, and they would be here with us right now, on earth. Nothing is prodigious about my friends not being here with me. It was so hard for me to make friends when I was younger, people called me a geek. Now I have seven wonderful friends, and two of them are stuck in a world that I'm not even sure I'll get to go to again! It's just not fair! Matt, Mimi, how could you do this to me? Haven't I helped you guys enough? I saved your lives countless times, and now you had to go and do this to me! You had to leave me here with two more holes in my heart… I miss you guys… Mimi, I even miss your constant complaining, and Matt, I miss your constant moodiness. I know you guys weren't extremely close to me, since I wrap myself up in my labtop so much, but I promise, that if you two come back I'll try not to stay wrapped up in my computer. Just come try and back, we all need you here… I know it isn't logical to think that you could come back, the gate would have to be open, so I'm just gonna borrow some of TK's hope and hope and pray that you two return. Good luck you guys.  
  
Joe's POV:  
  
My gosh… could things get any worse? First, we come back from the digiworld without two of our closest friend, Matt and Mimi, and then my dad starts yelling at me for running off into danger without thinking! How does that make any sense? I was trying to save him for God's sake! But anyways, you guys totally made me depressed! I don't think anything could get worst! I mean, I tried to think positive, to think that you guys would be fine and that you're gonna come back home tomorrow. The only problem was that I knew that it wasn't a very logical thing, and that the positive thinking really made my head hurt. I mean, for all we know you guys could be killed by a wild virus digimon, since Gabumon and Palmon can't fully digivolve without the crests… And then if there is ever danger and the six of us get called back the digiworld we would die also since we don't have the power of all eight digidestined. It's just a no win situation. Seesh, I'm sorry guys, I'm not helping the situation much, of course I never do but that's beside the point. I'm gonna try positive thinking one more time. Now… let's start… Okay! I believe that you two are going to come back alive and well. I believe that you two will come back happy and vibrant and that nothing bad will happen to you while stuck in the digiworld. Hey, I think it's working! Anyway, I know you guys are gonna come back and nothing would change between us all. Good luck in the digiworld guys, something's telling me you're gonna need it…   
  
Kari's POV:  
  
Ya know, I seem so cheerful, so content with life, but I discovered, that sometimes life sucks. Yeah, I know I'm only eight, and I shouldn't be saying that kind of stuff, but still, think about it. I was sitting at home one day when my cat runs away. I go off looking for her, to find another cat that turns out to be a digimon, and my partner at that. Now, after not knowing her as long as I should've, I had to leave her behind in some strange world, as well as two of my closest digidestined friends. If that doesn't stink, I don't know what does. Mimi, your sincerity helped me to make my light shine. When you were so honest to everyone it helped me to be honest also. You made me happy with your upbeat attitude and frank nature. And Matt, you're the brother of my best friend, and seriously, he is no fun to be around when he's depressed, so you better get back here soon! Personally, I miss the way you cared about everyone so much, even though it was hard for you to show it. So come back soon, okay Matt? You too Mimi, I miss you so much… who am I gonna talk to about boys when I get older? Huh? There's nobody! So both of you come back, I need you both!  
  



	2. Part Two

Stranded-Chapter 2  
By Crystal Yumi  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own digimon…duh…  
  
Author's Note: Here's the second chapter! Multiple POV's again!  
  
Dedication: To Kara, aka Gatomon_1. Thank you for being the first reviewer! I know I told you about this fic a while ago… and I also promised to get it out soon so I'm sorry for taking so long! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Mimi's POV:  
  
Oh …oh no… We're stuck… stranded…all alone…just me and Matt…and the digimon…all alone. This sucks! Matt and I are stuck here, the only humans surrounded by a bunch of digital monsters and this old man thingy. Never again are we going to eat good food, go to the mall, heck, we're never gonna use toilets again! And you know what?! To top it all off Joe had all the toilet paper! How disgusting! I mean sure, this way I get to stay with Palmon longer then the others, and Matt with Gabumon, but we're also never gonna see our families again. I'm never gonna see my Mom and Dad again… and they're gonna be just as heartbroken. But come on, who wouldn't be? Losing family members after they just saved the whole world, and survived doing it as that. Poor Matt too… he not only lost his Mom and Dad, he lost his brother, or in other words the 'apple of his eye.' TK was everything to Matt, and now he doesn't have him anymore. I feel so sorry for him, he might be even more depressed then I am! My gosh, I just had to run off, didn't I? And you know whose fault this is, right? It's Palmon's! She just had to run off and get lost! If she stayed put like the other digimon we wouldn't be in this mess! I of course wanted to say goodbye to her, so when I went looking for her Matt had to come looking for me, and the others had to leave without us! And to make matters worse, Matt and I were never close. Like, if Sora and I got stuck in the digiworld together, or Matt and Tai, the two of us would be a lot more comfortable. Matt and I hardly ever talked to each other, how can we deal with the two of us being the only two humans in this world? How are we gonna deal only talking to each other? How can we deal with finding comfort in each other because we're the only people here totally human, if we can't even have a civil conversation? And not to mention the fact that I think he's totally hot… Wait, did I just say that?  
  
Palmon's POV:  
  
Oh Mimi, I'm so sorry… I know you must blame me for making you and Matt get stuck in the digiworld, and I'm so sorry for that, but you have to forgive me. I couldn't say goodbye to you Mimi. If I did, it would be like accepting the fact that you were really going, and I just couldn't do it. So I ran away, there was nothing else for me to do. I'm sorry that I made you miss the train, and I'm sorry that you're so mad at me. But please Mimi; please talk to me again. You're my best friend, I need you.  
  
Gabumon's POV:  
  
Oh…Poor Matt… he's so upset! But, of course he has every right to be. He's never gonna see his family and human friends again. I tried to tell him that at least he wasn't alone, and that he had me here with him, and Mimi if he wanted another human, but he just looked at me like I was crazy! I don't think he likes Mimi very much, either that or he's mad at her. But you know, it really hurts my feelings that Matt would rather be home then here with me. I know he doesn't really mean to be so mean to me, but he really is, and it hurts. The best thing about this though, besides the fact that Matt is staying here with me, is that I finally got one up on Agumon! His human had to go home, yet mine is still here! Haha!  
  
Agumon's POV:  
  
This is so totally unfair! Matt got to stay! Mimi got to stay! How come Tai didn't get to stay! Palmon and Gabumon get their humans… I want mine! And the worst is, now Gabumon is being all smug about it, because his human is here! How rude!  
  
Matt's POV:  
  
This is not fair. We, as in Mimi and I, are stuck in the digital world. A place that I just recently started to not hate. A place with no civilization, no people, no… nothing. And it's horrible, I lost TK. Now I'm never gonna see him again. Before it was that I saw him only sometimes, but at least it was a little! Now, I'm not gonna see him at all! And my poor Mom… she's gonna be heartbroken, she hardly knew me already, and now she'll never get the chance. And what makes me the most upset is that I'm stuck here because of Mimi. Mimi, and her stupid babyish attitude, her stupid ditziness, her stupid… stupid… her. Yeah, I know, it's not fair for me to make it seem like all Mimi's fault. So, here's how it all went down. We were just about to leave to go home, when we discovered that Mimi and Palmon were missing. Gabumon and I went out looking for her since we were the fastest. So I guess then it's sorta my fault, since I went after her, but the story's not over yet… By the time Gabumon and I started to look for Mimi, Gabumon had digivolved and it was five minutes until the train took off. The others had got on the train so we could leave as soon as Mimi and I came back. Well after about three minutes I found Mimi crying in the woods. It turns out she had never found Palmon. So, I tried my hardest to comfort her, but you know how girls can be. Finally, I got aggravated with her, picked her up, put her and myself on Garurumon, and we sped off. We were running as fast as we could, but when we got into the clearing, the train was already in the air and taking off! And the thing that happened next was the stupidest! We just sat there! I mean, how dumb are we? Mimi and I just sat on Garurumon as we watched our friends fly away! TK yelled out the window to me, something like 'Brother, we'll come back for you!' but I don't know. But what makes me the angriest is that Mimi has the nerve to blame Palmon for all this! I mean sure, Palmon did run off, but that was because she was upset! Mimi was the one who was dumb enough to get lost looking for her! And now, Palmon is all upset because Mimi isn't talking to her! I mean, poor Palmon! Mimi is just a self centered, egotistical, cute little jerk. Wait, did I say cute?  
  
There's the end of chapter 2! I hope you guys will review!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! Hehe… thanks in advance! Anyways, this story is not over yet, I'm gonna develop it a lot more! If you want a preview of what's gonna happen in the next chapter, email me at CrystalYumi@aol.com or Izzy_kunschica@hotmail.com   
  



	3. Part Three

Stranded- Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this everytime? I don't own digimon  
Author's Note: Sorry for all the text blocks and stuff, I don't have html and notepad sucks!  
Dedication: To Kara, thanks for encouraging me!  
  
Tai's POV:  
  
I will never forget what happened. Mimi had disappeared, so Matt had gone after her with Garurumon. Genaii had told us to get on the train, so we could leave as soon as they got back. Suddenly, the train started to move, and they weren't back yet! Izzy tried his hardest to stop it, but it just wouldn't. Just as we were about to leave the digiworld Matt and Mimi came back into the clearing, and I had to watch Matt and Mimi disappear from view, maybe forever. I couldn't help but shed a few tears as I put my arm around the crying TK. I felt so bad for him, because I know that if Kari got left in the digiworld, I would go crazy, and TK is also a lot younger from me. I held TK close to me as I looked out the window. The trip back to the real world took a lot longer then the trip going, for the gate was repairing it self, as well as closing. It hurt to see it close, cause it's like the gate was closing on all our memories, all the good times, and Matt and Mimi. TK started to bawl even harder and I gave him a hug. "Don't worry TK… It'll be okay… we'll get them back…shhhh." I whispered to him, rubbing his back. But to tell you the truth, I really wasn't so sure. You never know what could happen to them while we're trying to get them back. I mean, there could be another evil digimon and they could be…killed… before we could get there! It's just a horrible thing! Finally, after an hour of consoling and crying and tears, we made it back home. I was very nervous as the train started to open, for all our families were of course there, including Mimi and Matt's parents. I looked out the window only to be heartbroken, as Mimi's mother started cheering, and crying tears of joy. I hated to do this, because pretty soon they would be tears of sorrow. Sora left the train first, and was given a massive hug from her mother. Next were Izzy and Joe, each getting a hug from their parents, and Joe's brother gave him a hug as well. They seemed happy to see their family. Next was Kari. She was crying as she gave my mom a hug. But I guess the figured that it was because she missed Gatomon. Now it was only TK and I left. "Come on TK! You're gonna go see your mommy…and your daddy… I'm sure you want to…" Yeah, I know I don't normally talk like that, I mean, sheesh, I sound like Sora! But… this was a rare occasion…  
"Tai…I…I can't go myself," TK said, sniffling, "Can…can you come with me? Can you Tai? Since Matt isn't here anymore…can you be my new brother?" I didn't know how to respond to this… I…I didn't want to. Because if I said yes, then Matt would really be gone, and it would be like ripping apart his picture and burying it in the dirt, then setting fire to it. Even though we didn't act like it, Matt was…erm…is my best friend, besides Agumon.  
"TK…I'll come out of the train with you…but…I can't replace Matt, you know that. Even if Matt isn't here right now, he's still your brother, and I know you love him very much, maybe even more then he loves you! Do you understand TK?" TK nodded.   
"I know Tai…I miss Matt…a lot… I…" TK started to cry. I looked out the window and saw that my parents were getting impatient, and everyone was still looking at the train. So, I picked up TK and proceeded to walk out of the train. It was like a superhero carrying the one he saved to his family, that's what I felt like. But…it had a really sad factor. I felt like, I should be Matt…like he should be carrying TK… A tear trickled down my cheek. As soon as Matt's mother saw me carrying TK instead of Matt, I knew she could tell something was wrong, and when I looked Matt and TK's mother in the eye and shook my head solemnly, she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.   
"Matt…" Meanwhile, his father's cigarette fell out of his mouth, and a single tear trickled down his face. I had never seen the man cry before… it was strange. I put TK down, and he ran straight to his mother, giving her a hug while the two cried their eyes out. I was trying my hardest not to cry as well. I looked to Mimi's parents, of whom still had hopeful looks in their eyes, yet sorrow for Matt's parents. All of a sudden their hopes were dashed as the train closed its doors and zoomed away, much like it had when we left Matt and Mimi. Mimi's mother's eyes widened, and she fell onto her husband, her shirt already soaked with tears.  
"Mimi…Mimi-chan…My poor Mimi…" she mumbled, while her husband stoked her hair, he was obviously upset as well. I looked to my mother, and she smiled at me through tears, her smile saying 'Don't worry…everything will be fine…' but no, nothing will ever be fine. Nothing's gonna be fine until Matt and Mimi are back here with us. Nothing will be fine until I can fight with Matt again, or until I can yell at Mimi for always slowing us down. Nothing…will ever be okay again. I turned away from her and looked at Mimi's mother again. She seemed to be taking this the worst. She was sitting on the floor mumbling Mimi's name. Nothing could shake her out of the funk… not even her husband. I walked over to her and sat down in front of her, so we were facing each other. I spoke.   
"I…I'm sorry… I was the leader…I failed you and your husband… and failed Ms. Takaishi… and Mr. Ishida… and worst of all… I failed Matt…and Mimi. Please…please forgive me." Ms. Tachikawa looked up at me, and for a second I could've sworn she was Mimi…  
"No…no…it's not your fault…it's nobody's fault honey…it was an accident… an accident…" I couldn't help but start to cry again…I was trying to be strong…but I couldn't. Here she was, Mimi's mother, the mother of an 'missing in action' digidestined, and she wasn't blaming me. I did the only thing I could do, I gave her a hug. The six of us digidestined, and our parents sat where we were until dark, honoring the memory of out two lost friends…  
  
Matt's POV:  
  
We watched as our friends floated away. "That…did not just happen…" I whispered… but I know it did. Mimi and I were… we were… stranded, stuck in the digiworld.   
"Matt…did that really just happen? Are we really stuck, all alone?" Mimi whispered to me. Funny, she must've been thinking the exact same thing I was… To answer Mimi, I nodded regretfully in response… "Can we…open the gate again?" she asked. I shook my head. Tears were threatening to escape my eyes. Mimi slowly fell to the ground, whispering things that… well let's just say I'm not gonna repeat what she said. Soon, she started to cry. Seeing Mimi cry made me want to cry, but I knew I had to be strong. I had to be strong for Mimi, for TK back home, and for myself… Definitely for myself… Palmon approached Mimi and started to console her, but Mimi pushed her away. This…this…really made me mad. I don't know why it got me mad… but it did. Palmon was upset so she ran away and Mimi would've done the same thing, so where does she get off being so mad?  
"Mimi…talk to me…" Palmon whispered. She was starting to cry. That… that just disgusted me.  
"Where do you get off treating Palmon like that?!" Mimi looked up.  
"Huh?"   
"I said, what do you think gives you the right to treat Palmon like that?! She's only trying to be nice, although I don't know why!"  
"I have the right to be mad at whoever I want Matt and what exactly did that last statement mean?!"  
"What do you think?! It means that Palmon shouldn't be nice to you because you're treating her like dirt! You think that everything is coming to you and that everyone should bow down to your every whim, but that is pure BS! It's all your fault that we're stuck here in the first place! If you hadn't have run off then we would never be in this situation!" I just went off on Mimi… and her eyes filled with tears. That…it surprised me, but Mimi spoke.  
"You…you jerk! Where do you get off speaking to me like that?! You were the one that decided to run after me so it's your fault that you're stuck here! And you shouldn't be talking about having people 'bow down to your every whim' Mr. Attitude! If you don't get what you want you mope around and act all depressed. You don't care about anyone but yourself!"  
"You are such a self obsessed snob! You think you're perfect when you're so ditzy it's hard to have a conversation with you without getting mad! You're such a wimp! 'Oh… Matt! Help me! I broke a nail! Boo hoo hoo! Help me Matt! I wanna go home! Boo hoo hoo!' Well let me get out the worlds smallest violin!" Tears were running down Mimi's face now, as Palmon, Gabumon and the other digimon watched our fight in horror. I immediately felt horrible after saying all those things… Mimi can't help how she is… I should know that, cause I can't help how I am either. But… I guess I've wanted to say a lot of these things for a while… everyone has… Cause you gotta admit, Mimi is kinda wimpy… I was broken out of my thoughts when Mimi said four little words that almost made my world came crashing down.  
"I HATE YOU MATT!" I froze. That…it hurt. I just reacted, didn't know what I was saying…  
"I HATE YOU TOO MIMI! I… I don't know how I ever liked you!" And with that, Mimi got up from her spot on the ground and just ran away.  
Palmon looked at me, as if saying, 'I can't believe I caused all of that…' I stood there, watching Mimi run away and I just fell to the ground. Tears starting spilling from my eyes as well, as much as I hate to admit it. Gabumon came over to me, and said one simple thing.  
"Go after her Matt… I know you care, she cares as well. You guys just need to work around the shock of being stuck here. Go, go ahead."  
"Gabumon… I don't understand why I said all those things… it's just… I miss TK… and the others too, and now she's hurt… and it's all my fault… Gabumon… we're the only humans here… and now… we can't get along…I…just…"  
"Just go after her Matt! You know you want to! Go make things right…"  
"Just go already Matt!" Gomamon said. I didn't even realize the other digimon were still there…  
"Go ahead Matt," Agumon said, "She's counting on you!" I sniffled, and smiled at the digimon as I got up, and proceeded to run in the direction Mimi ran off to.   
  
Mimi's POV  
I was running away… running from Matt… from Palmon… and from myself. Cause I realized, everything that Matt said was right. I am a ditz, and I am impossible. But… it hurt when he said he hated me. We're the only two humans left… and now we're not even speaking. What's gonna happen? Life…life just sucks. I was still running when I tripped. I slammed the dirt with my fist, the dirt quickly turning to mud as I started to cry. Everything was messed up in my life. I was stuck in some strange world, and now my only human friend hates me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, yet pushed it away. It was a human hand, so it had to be Matt.  
"Go away Matt. Leave me alone."  
"Matt? Who's Matt?" I looked up, only to see someone I've never seen before. He was about TK and Kari's age, maybe a year older. He had a bluish hair color, similar to Joe's, and the kindest violet eyes I've ever seen in my life.  
"Huh?" The stranger smiled.   
"Hi! Need a hand?" He offered his hand and I accepted, as he pulled me up from my position in the dirt.  
"Who…who are you?" When I asked him that, something changed. Well, the something was his hair and clothing, but something else changed as well. He looked… well… meaner.   
"I am the Digimon Emperor, and you are trespassing on my garden!"  
"Huh?"   
"Come with me weakling." The 'Digimon Emperor' attacked me. Trust me, he's a lot stronger then he looked. I jumped up immediately.  
"What… who are you? How did you get here? How… how can we get home?"   
"Trust me, you are never going to get home…" My eyes widened. This little kid was threathening me! He took out a whip. 'Oh no…' I thought, as he began to warm it up.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
End of Part 3! Um… ok… that sucked. I'm upset now… cause it sucked… I wanted to make this story really good… with an original story… but… it kinda sucks. So anyways, review please! Also, I know Ken probably wasn't into the Emperor stuff at nine, but hey, ya never know… So email me at CrystalYumi@aol.com with any comments and I'll get back to you!  



	4. Part Four

Stranded- Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it's characters…  
  
Author's Note: For the next few parts it will only have Matt, Mimi, or any of the digimon's POV. Uh… what can I say about this part? Includes a sorta chibi digimon emperor… he's well… evil. I also wanna say that I'm sorry if this and my other fics are a little hard to read! I don't have html and Notepad REALLY REALLY sucks. If it's really bad and you can't read this at all email me and I will send you the fic. Thanks!   
  
Dedication: To my new friend Bandit. Thanks for all your encouragement while writing this fic!!! I hope you like this part!!!   
  
  
Matt's POV:  
  
I sighed. Mimi was nowhere to be found! I was looking all over for her… I wanted to apologize so much… I felt so bad… I needed her to be here, next to me, there for me. But, I guess I deserved what I got… it was my fault that she ran away. I shouldn't have started that argument in the first place! Mimi's words rang in my head. 'I HATE YOU MATT!' It… it just hurt. There was no way I could ever hate her… but I yelled back at her. 'I HATE YOU TOO MIMI! I… I don't know how I ever liked you' It was wrong of me to say that. I shouldn't have provoked her, said all those mean things about her… but hey, she said mean things about me too, and they were all true. I do have a problem with being in despair and stuff… And I said that I liked her too… I mean… I don't really *like* her… but I do like her as a friend… well at least I think I like her as a friend… maybe more… Okay, I have to admit, I guess I do have some sort of a crush on her. I mean, she beautiful, and sweet when she wants to be. She's so sincere… although I have to agree with some people when they say she's spoiled. But hey, I can work around that! But now what's the use of all this? She hates me…  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"   
"Huh? Mimi?" I spoke aloud, and as if answering me the scream came again.  
"HELP ME!!!! SOMEBODY!!! MATT!!! PALMON!!!" My eyes widened… it was definitely Mimi screaming… I took off in the direction of the scream, running as fast as I possibly could. I approached a clearing to see Mimi sprawled out on the ground. She had a large bruise on her head and she had a deep cut near the top of her right leg. Her left ankle looked really big and puffy, in other words it was sprained. That's obviously why she wasn't running. For some reason just seeing Mimi like that made me want to kill whoever was responsible. I don't know why I felt that way, it's just that seeing Mimi hurt and scared *really* upset me.   
"Mimi!" I yelled, running into the clearing and approaching the fallen girl. She looked up at me with a tear stained face. I looked around wildly, expecting to see some sort of evil digimon out to get us, but in reality there was nothing there. So, I knelt down to where she was sitting and gently wiped the tears from her face.   
"What happened Mimi?"   
"Huh?"  
"Mimi! What happened? Why did you scream? I was out looking for you when I heard you… you got me worried sick!" Mimi's eyes narrowed.  
"And why would you be worried about me? You hate me, remember?" I sighed.  
"Mimi… you know I didn't mean that…"  
"Do I?"  
"At least you should. I could never hate you Meems; there is no way. Especially now, that we're the only two humans in this world."  
"You mean it?"  
"Yup."  
"Really?"  
"I said yes! Can we drop it already?"  
"Sure Matt, I know you're not good at apologizing. And for the record, I'm sorry too." I smiled with relief at the sweet girl sitting down next to me.   
"Mimi?"  
"What Matt?"  
"What happened to you?" I looked at Mimi as I said this, and her eyes held a quick hint of fear, before turning to confusion.  
"Uh…well… what are you talking about?" I glared at Mimi.  
"You know what I'm talking about Mimi. You screamed. Why?  
"Well…uh… I ran into a Sukamon… yeah… a Sukamon… and he scared me, that's all." I didn't believe her for a second.  
"Are you sure Mimi? Cause you sounded *really* scared…"  
"I'm sure Matt…"  
"Positive?" Mimi growled angrily.  
"I said yes! Can you just leave me alone now?!" My eyes widened in surprise. The last time Mimi was mad like that… besides the fight that we had before… was when she was yelling at Izzy… She never yelled at *me* before… She noticed my surprise.  
"I'm sorry Matt… My ankle just uh… really hurts. Can we go back to camp now?"  
"…sure Mimi…" I put Mimi's arm around my shoulder and lifted her up. Then, we wobbled back to camp. As we did, no words were exchanged between us. I guess Mimi was thinking about something really important, cause she didn't even ask to stop for a rest. Something about her… it's just different. Something happened in that clearing that she wasn't telling me. Something obviously big… something that changed Mimi… She seemed… odd. Like, she seemed more… cold, and harsh. I couldn't understand. Something attacked her in that clearing. Did the thing do something to her? Something bad? This is what I thought of as we approached camp. When we got there Palmon and Gabumon was very glad to see us, especially since they heard Mimi scream. Again we were bombarded with questions, things like, 'What happened' and 'Are you guys friends again?' All were answered and things seemed normal again. Well, as normal as things can be in the digital world. After all of this happened Agumon and all the other digimon, besides Gabumon and Palmon went their separate ways. I guess for some reason they didn't want to be around Mimi and I. Maybe it was because we reminded them of Tai and the others… but well… it's not our fault if they get reminded of their human friends, is it? Meanwhile, our two digimon had gone off near the river, to give Mimi and I some privacy to talk. I sat down beside Mimi and put my arm around her shoulder, stroking her hair. She looked surprised for a second, but hey, she didn't make me move my arm. I stared off into the horizon and started to talk.  
"I was thinking Mimi… If we could somehow get to Genaii's house, maybe he could give us some information, ya know? Like maybe he can tell us how to get home, or if we can't, he can give us some clothes, and some food and stuff. What do ya say?" Mimi said nothing.  
"Meems?" Again she said nothing and I looked down at her to notice her crying.   
"Mimi? What's wrong Meems?" Mimi sniffled, and buried her head in my chest, using my shirt was some kind of tissue. I gave her a hug, and started stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort.  
"Oh Matt… we're never gonna get back home… never!"  
"Sure we will Mimi…" I said… trying my hardest to make her stop crying. I didn't know what to do when girls started to cry! Especially girls that I might have a crush on!  
"You didn't have the crest of hope Matt so don't even start…" It stung to be reminded of TK. And I mean stung to the degree where I actually felt a pain in my heart.  
"Yeah… I know I'm not TK… but I did have the crest of friendship Mimi and I'm trying to be a friend to you. We are gonna get home. We're gonna see Tai and the others again and our parents too, we'll see them all."  
"No Matt, you're wrong. You heard Genaii, he said the gate would never open again, NEVER! We're gonna be stuck here! Stuck in the place with no malls, no good food, no nothing!"  
"No you're wrong Mimi. There is something that we have here!"  
"What, danger?"  
"No, we have love and friendship." Mimi looked up at me and smiled.   
"That's so sweet Matt… You were always so sweet…"  
"Thanks Meems…."  
"Matt?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm sorry."   
"Sorry for what?" Mimi took off her right glove to reveal some strange sort of bracelet. It was dark as night with strange symbols. The weirdest thing though, was that it was emanating a red glowing light. Suddenly I was falling back, slipping from the log we were sitting on. As my head hit the rocks, the last thing I remember was Mimi saying,  
"Sorry for this Matt." Then, the world went black.  
  
  
Okay, that was really badly written but I really wanted to finish this part. Email me comments at CrystalYumi@aol.com This story is well… turning out A LOT different then I had originally planed… but NEwayz… please review!!!!!!!! Thanks!  



	5. Part Five

Stranded- Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon… the fifth time I've said this in this story alone… -.-;  
Author's Note: Uh… basically this is the fifth part. In this part… well… just read it.  
Dedication: To people who hate Sorato… I totally agree with you guys…  
  
  
Mimi's POV:  
Darkness… all around me… surrounding me… I can't stop it… It's getting closer… closer… I feel it now… it's taking control… I fought the battle between good and evil, and evil won. Matt… I might not be able to speak to you again, but I want you to know that I'm sorry. I don't hate you, I care for you a lot. A lot more then you'll ever know… Palmon… I'm so sorry… I never meant to yell at you… I was scared; I wasn't ready to talk. But now I'm alone… everything is blurry… I don't understand… Everything… it doesn't make sense… Something in me… or on me… It's… darkness. All I see is darkness… I don't know what to do or what to say… I took a deep breath and shook my head off all thoughts. And then suddenly, all was clear. Matt… he's the enemy. I must destroy him… I must obey the Emperor… I'm sorry Matt… sorry if I hurt you… You're unconscious now… and I'm dragging you back to the Emperor's base… I never meant to hurt you Matt… I care for you so much… but I must obey… Hey, you know what they say… all's fair in love and war.   
  
Ken's POV:  
Everything was going according to plan. The girl of sincerity was turned over to my side, and the boy of friendship will be drawn here soon as well. Right now the girl was taking the boy to the dungeon. Funny, she looked sad… and my slaves are taught not to show any emotion. Oh well, it could always be worked on… Pretty soon the whole digital world will belong to me anyway. I, Ken Ichijoji, the Digimon Emperor, will rule both the digital world and the real world, and nothing, digimon or human, will stop me.  
  
  
Matt's POV:  
I awoke with a start. Where was I? How did I get here? I had no idea. The last thing I remember is talking to Mimi, comforting her when she was sad. So how was it that I got here? I'm not sure exactly where I am, all I know is that I'm in some sort of room. It's dank and dark, damp even. The only opening was a small door, made entirely of bars. I was also chained by my arms to the wall. It was kind of like a prison. But why was I in some sort of a prison? If Mimi was the last person or thing I had in contact with, does that mean that she did something to me? And if so, why would she? She had some sort of weird bracelet on her wrist that I had never seen before, but what could some stupid bracelet do? And if Mimi did something to me, did this have anything to do with what *really* happened in the woods when I was looking for her? I just don't understand… I sighed and I started to daydream. Maybe I was dreaming. Maybe if I concentrated hard enough I would wake up and be back in my bed, at home with my father. Or at least wake up next to a campfire with Mimi at my side. Mimi… what happened to her? If I was here where was she? Is she ok?  
  
"All that thinking must be giving you a headache Yama." I recognized the voice easily.  
  
"Mimi! What's going on? Are you ok? How did we get here? Why aren't you chained up too? Did you free yourself?" I didn't notice her standing in the corner before.  
  
"Enough questions Yamato, I'll answer them soon enough." I didn't even notice that she called me by my full name.  
  
"Can you let me down from here Mimi?" I look her straight in the eye as I said this, and her eyes held a hint of sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry Yama, I can't." I was confused. I mean; the locks around my arms and legs were easily opened. If I could reach I would've been able to open them myself. So why couldn't Mimi?  
  
"Why not Mimi?"  
  
"Because Yama, it's against the rules."   
  
"The rules?" Mimi nodded and again my eyes were drawn to the dark bracelet around her wrist. My muscles tensed and my hair stood on end as I noticed the bracelet, as if there was danger. But what danger could Mimi possibly present, even with some stupid bracelet?  
  
"Mimi, where'd you get that bracelet?" At the mention of the bracelet I noticed a change in Mimi. She became harsher, meaner.  
  
"Yama, I thought you were smarter then that! Asking a stupid question as that! 'Where'd I get the bracelet?' Ha!" I could tell she was stalling.  
  
"Answer the question Mimi. Where'd you get the bracelet?" Mimi smiled evilly and ooked at me with something I've seen way more times then I would have liked, hatred and contempt.   
  
"From the master of course."   
  
"The master?"  
  
"That's right Yama, my master, and soon to be yours as well." I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"I am not ruled by anyone. And neither are you Mimi. What happened to you?" Mimi looked sad.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt, but my master has requested that you join us on the side of evil." My eyes widened.  
  
"The side of evil? You're not evil Mimi! You're a sweet, sincere beautiful girl and I care about you way too much to see you talk about yourself like that!" Her eyes softened. Maybe I was getting through to her…  
  
"Think about the others Mimi! Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, TK, and Kari! Think about Palmon! And think about your parents Mimi! You're not evil!" She looked at me sadly.  
  
"But Yama, you don't understand, I am evil. My master has made me this way. And I have been ordered to make you join us. And you *will* join us Yamato…" Mimi took a bracelet out of her purse, similar to the one she was wearing.  
  
"Now hold still Matt…" Mimi walked closer to me and I saw my whole life in an instant. Memories of my friends and family flashed before my eyes. Tai, always the courage leader. Sora, the mother of the group. Izzy, smart and kind, and Joe, always scared and cautious. Kari, wise behind her years. TK, my brother and one of my best friends. He's so sweet and hopeful. And my mother and father, I'll miss them so much. But most of all Gabumon… my loyal friend. Will I ever see him again? My thoughts were cut short as Mimi attached the bracelet to my wrist. Nothing happened at first. But then, the symbols glowed a deep red color and an incredible pain shot from my wrist and throughout my whole body. It was unbearable and I must of blacked out for a few minutes for when I woke up I was unchained from the wall and lying on the floor. When I opened my eyes everything became clear. Tai was an arrogant idiot, and Sora a bitchy tomboy. Izzy was a complete nerd, and Joe a geek. Kari… she's strange, and TK is a crybaby. My parents, who could care less about them? And Gabumon… loyal and sweet Gabumon… He was weak. I hated him. I got myself off the floor and looked at Mimi. Her eyes were glowing a deep red… mine must have been too.  
  
"You know what I realized Mimi?"  
  
"Yes Yamato?"  
  
"Our friends are jerks. They left us here… didn't even wait for us when we needed help!" Mimi smiled.  
  
"You're finally getting it Yamato…" I smirked and picked Mimi up, sweeping her up into a deep kiss. Something inside me kept telling me what I was doing, what I was thinking, was wrong. But who cares? I don't have a conscience anymore.  
  
"Thanks for helping me see the light Meems. If I wasn't so evil right now I might even love you for it." Mimi smiled up and me and pulled me into another kiss.  
  
"With our masters help we will finally be able to get revenge on them Yama."  
  
"Of course Mimi. Our master has given us power and love. We will prevail and beat their goody-two-shoe asses."  
  
"I'm glad to see you're finally seeing things my way, Friendship." A new voice had spoken. The voice of my master. The voice of Ken Ichijoji. The voice of the Digimon Emperor.  
  
Ken's POV:  
"I'm glad to see you're finally seeing things my way, Friendship." I spoke, making my presence known. I had been watching my slaves on my monitor throughout their whole conversation. I was incredibly surprised by the amount of love they showed towards each other. But even with me being a genius I have to realize that sometimes love conquers everything. Well, almost everything.  
  
"Master!" the two slaves spoke at once, and in a second they were kneeling before me with their heads bowed. I couldn't help smiling a little.  
  
"You may stand up." My two newest slaves, the digidestined of Sincerity and Friendship stood before me, ready to do anything I wanted. It was almost too good to be true.  
  
"What are your commands Master?" Friendship spoke, and I knew right then that he would come out to be a loyal slave, just like Sincerity.  
  
"We will start by taking control of File Island. From there we will move on to Server and other places. For now I want you two to make sure your little digimon friends don't cause any trouble." I tossed them each a dark ring. They looked down at the rings and appeared to be thinking. This was the test. Would they harm their digimon? Are they truly loyal? My answer came as Sincerity bowed.   
  
"As you wish master." The two of them scurried out of the base and off towards where they last left their digimon. I couldn't help but shed an evil laugh as I turned to my monitor, where the picture showed two scared looking digimon.  
  
Palmon's POV:  
Mimi, where are you? You've been missing for days… both you and Matt. Gabumon and I are so worried. We aren't eating, aren't sleeping. We've been sitting here… waiting for your return. Agumon and the other digimon went out looking for you, but they haven't found anything. Where did you two go? Are you ok? Please come back… we need you…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
